Trouble with Vegas
by Ravyn
Summary: Misao's birthday was supposed to be a fun, relaxing girl's weekend that occasionally involved gambling. The odd spell. Not waking up heart-bonded to a complete stranger.
1. Chapter 1

As always, this ended up being a bit longer than I had anticipated. So I broke it into two parts. The second chapter is mostly finished. Which means hopefully not too much time in-between posts.

I apologize if there are more errors than usual. I wrote most of this on my iPhone, during the half hour commute on the bus.

* * *

_'Hey! I'm not answering my phone right now, _obviously_, so call me back_ _later!'_

Kaoru swore under her breath, disconnected the call and then hit redial. Even with the phone pressed tightly against her ear, she couldn't quite manage to block out the echo that followed each of her heartbeats.

_'Hey! I'm not...'_

Lowering her phone as the call went to voicemail _again_, she swallowed painfully and wondered what she was going to do. The bathroom she was hiding in was beautiful and spacious, with its large shower, tub and marble floors. But all she wanted was the worn, comfortable familiarity of her home.

"Your friend seems to have turned her phone off."

Her phone creaked dangerously with the amount of pressure she excerpted and she forced her fingers to unlock. And that voice was the reason she was hiding like a child instead of acting like an adult. Glancing at the lock to verify it was still in place, she took a deep breath.

"I'll wait."

The silence was hardly relaxing. She knew he was sitting outside, could almost _feel_ the weight of him pressing against the door. The echo of her heartbeat was his. She knew that given time, they'd settle into a rhythm that would make it impossible to tell one heartbeat from another.

She thought she was going to throw up.

"Perhaps you'd like to come out?"

Kaoru shook her head firmly, even if he couldn't see it. "No."

More silence. Kaoru was going to cause physical damage as soon as she saw her best friend. She could take responsibility for her actions, although this particular pill was not going to be easy to swallow. But in moments of crisis – and _this was a crisis_– Misao had absolutely no excuse to not answer her phone.

"I'm Kenshin."

Kaoru crossed her arms and hunched into herself. The floor was cold, she was wearing the sheet she had grabbed in her mad dash to the bathroom and she felt like bawling. It was only stupid luck that she'd tripped over her purse and brought it with her. But it wouldn't do her any good if Misao didn't answer her phone!

"I can order breakfast."

He wasn't going away. Scowling at the door, she bunched the sheet under her breasts and growled. "Look, waking up heart-bonded to a complete stranger with nothing but my purse and apparent wedding ring doesn't make me hungry. It makes me want to throw up. And I think the situation completely warrants the fact that I'm freaking out, okay?"

And oh _gods_, did she care that he was going to think that she's crazy? Pressing her face into her knees, she started counting breaths, desperately trying to fake some calm until she actually managed it. When he spoke again, his voice had lost that placating tone that made her want to fling something at his head. He still sounded too patient, but she had the sense that he wasn't as indifferent as she'd thought.

"I apologize. I'm not... Would you like a robe?"

Kaoru turned to glare at the door. "Is that a rhetorical question?"

A huff of a breath, as if she was starting to fray the edges of his temper. There was no need to irritate the possibly crazy person she'd married. Closing her eyes, she swallowed her pride. "I would really appreciate a robe. Please."

"Okay. I'll get you one."

Nodding, even though she knew he couldn't see it, Kaoru took a deep breath. Then she found the courage to stand up, so that when he returned she could open the door. She felt him approach before she heard him and she refused to admit that her fingers trembled when she turned the lock. Slowly, hand white knuckled in the sheet, she peeked around the door.

He was short, only a few inches taller than she was and he looked exhausted. His hair was shockingly red and his eyes a mix of gold and near indigo blue. He'd found his pants and pulled on his shirt, but hadn't been able to close it since she'd apparently torn several buttons. Her face burned with embarrassment. At least he appeared to be Fae. She'd never forgive herself if she'd heart-bonded a human in a drunken haze.

"Hi." He said softly, offering her a heavy hotel robe. Swallowing once, she pulled the door open enough to take what he offered. Holding it tightly to her chest she lifted her chin.

"Is there coffee?"

He tilted his head and considered her. "There can be."

"I'd appreciate coffee."

His mouth quirked at edge and she narrowed her eyes, but nothing else about him changed. When he nodded, she shut the door in his face and leaned against it. She gave herself one more moment of self-pity and terror. Then she dropped the sheet and pulled on the robe. Warmer now that she was appropriately covered, she avoided looking into the mirror and forced herself to leave the bathroom.

He'd moved into the kitchenette. And from the sounds, he was fussing with the coffee maker. She knew he felt her approach, the bond was too new not to be sensitive, but he didn't move until she'd sat down.

"I'm afraid I don't remember much of last night." He said finally looking up at her as he rested his hip against the counter. "That is... unusual for me."

Kaoru shook her head. "I don't remember you at all. That's never happened before."

His brows tucked together as he turned away from her. She wondered what he was thinking. Resisting the urge to press her hand to her chest to feel that strange double beat, she accepted her coffee when he offered it.

"So now what."

Those unusual eyes glanced at her. "I don't know. It would have been one thing if we'd only exchanged vows but..."

Kaoru winced. She was most definitely sore. And the feel of his heartbeat told her magic had been part of whatever marriage ceremony had been performed. A heart-bond was no light matter. Chewing on her bottom lip, she stared at the man in front of her. What had she seen, what kind of compatibility was between them that she'd heart-bonded a _complete stranger_?

"My name is Kaoru Kamiya." She told him reluctantly. "You said your name was Kenshin?"

"Yes. Kenshin Himura."

Kaoru nodded. Before she could start the conversation they needed to have – was there someone else he'd been seeing; where did he normally live – the front door exploded inward. She didn't have time to react before the world tilted and she was pressed against what might have been the hallway wall.

"Dammit! Kenshin! You _fucking asshole_, I thought you were _dead_!"

Kaoru blinked twice when she realized how firmly she was pressed against Kenshin's chest. And that he was holding a gun.

"Sano. You should've knocked."

"That doesn't mean you _should've shot me_!" More swearing was coming from the sitting area and Kaoru poked the firm abdomen in front of her.

"You're too close."

He blinked and looked at her. The slightly dazed look that had been part of his expression all morning was gone; burned away by the adrenaline. But the sudden, unexpected intensity behind his eyes caught her off guard; the way he arched an eyebrow said how he felt about her comment. Fighting down a blush, she set her jaw.

"I don't care if I spent all of last night rolling around naked with you. I don't remember it. So. Space. _Now_."

She wished desperately that she knew what that expression behind his eyes meant. But he stepped back and the gun disappeared. Nodding her thanks, she followed him back into the sitting room and stared.

This Sano was _not_ short. His height spoke of more than just Fae blood, as did the easy strength in which he was putting the door back into place with one hand. His other hand was pressed against a bleeding thigh.

He'd shot his apparent friend. Without any hesitation. She'd probably freak out about that in a moment.

"Sano. Why are you here?"

"You mean other than the fact that Magdalia was found dead this morning? And that the last person who'd been seen with her was you. Or how about the fact that you didn't return to your hotel room? Oh! _Or_ that Megumi's spells went nuts before you dropped off the grid? The ones worked into your aura! Of course I was worried."

Kaoru swallowed at the sudden knot in her throat. Who was Magdalia? Megumi? And who - what - had she married?

Kenshin shook his head. "I remember meeting with Magdalia as planned but anything after the casino is gone."

Sano's eyes cut over to Kaoru, who narrowed her eyes. "Oh, don't look at me. I don't even know where we are or what hotel this is."

"Don't yell, had to check. For something to knock Kenshin off his game this badly..."

"Sano."

Sano lifted his hand from his leg and glared at it. Kaoru was surprised to see the wound had closed over. Then he scowled at Kenshin.

"You disappeared. Like I said, wasn't worried until Meg called panicking. Aoshi's been combing the city for you. He finally got a tip that you were here and I was the closest. I ended up walking the halls, couldn't feel you till I got close. How was I supposed to know you'd gotten married and were hiding?"

Looking from one to the other, Kaoru's breath hitched as she glanced at Kenshin. His eyes were more gold than blue and the sudden sparking awareness down her spine surprised her. But it was the sudden, predator stillness to him that made her insides flutter.

"The last thing I remember is getting into a cab and returning to my hotel. Is that where we met?" Kaoru fiddled with the ends of her belt. "I wouldn't have gone into the casino or the bar."

Both men glanced at her and Sano blinked. "Wait, what do you mean 'is that where you met?' You don't know?"

Kenshin ran his hands through his bangs. "No."

"... But you got married last night."

"Yes."

Kaoru was relieved that someone seemed more shocked by her marriage than her. But the shock on his face was draining away and the alertness rising behind his eyes made the butterflies in her stomach worse.

"What did she hit you with?"

"How did Magdalia die, Sano?"

"She was cut in half."

Kaoru gripped her belt and slid around the biggest piece of furniture in the room. Kenshin watched her and she swallowed hard to keep her panic from overriding her common sense.

"Kaoru," he said carefully.

"What exactly are you?" She asked flatly, proud that her voice didn't break with the strain she was feeling.

"I was an assassin." He said quietly. "Previously, I worked across the veil and for the military. Until yesterday, I worked with a friend. We look into cases either the human police cannot or our people will not. I've never killed for the joy of it."

Kaoru licked her lips. She should've doubted him. He seemed so unconcerned that he'd apparently killed someone last night. He'd also just shot someone in front of her. She would've doubted him, except the bond between them told her his words were _true_. "You're not a part blood."

"No, I am not."

Kaoru shook her head and swallowed. "Then how did this happen? It should've been impossible for you to be drunk enough to not remember, even with what they serve here. And there are rules to prevent this kind of bonding while inebriated."

Sano made a gesture. "And ways around them. What are you doing in Vegas?"

Kaoru blinked at him, still feeling her panic thrumming at the back of her mind. An assassin. Misao was never going to let her live this down. "What?"

"What brought you to Vegas?"

"To Vegas? It's my friend's birthday. She likes the Casinos." She pushed her hair out of her face. "We went to dinner and then a show. I ended up taking a cab back to our hotel because I was tired and she wanted to meet with someone."

"What is it that you do?"

Kaoru tilted her head uncertainly. "I'm an instructor. But what does that have to go with getting black out drunk and married?"

"She isn't involved." Kenshin told Sano. The firmness to his tone surprised her. "I killed Magdalia for a reason. If she'd been involved I wouldn't have married her, regardless of our compatibility."

Kaoru chewed her lip, staring at him. "How compatible do you suppose we are?"

Indigo blue eyes caught hers, held them. "Very."

Kaoru nodded slowly. Compatibility was complicated. Part magic, part instinct and part personality it was a barometer that helped defined relationships among the Fae. The only Fae she'd ever met and connected with instantly was Misao, but their compatibility was in their personalities and magic. Her dad had told her that she'd know when it was different, when physical attraction became the spark that lit compatibility into something extra. Something more. He just never told her what to do when she woke up heart-bound to an assassin who she didn't remember meeting.

"Then you were right. Magdalia was obviously involved in the disappearances." Sano rubbed his face. "I agree with Missy though. How does that translate to you getting hitched?"

"I don't know." Kenshin said quietly. "Tell Aoshi what you know. I want to know what his diagnostic spells of the scene reveal as soon as they are finished."

Sano nodded. "Alright. What are you going to be doing?"

"I'm going to get Kaoru and myself a change of clothes. Then we're going to breakfast to talk."

Kaoru swallowed. Oh boy.

X

Kaoru had no idea where Kenshin had located a t-shirt, jeans and shoes for her, but she'd decided not to question it. Or how he'd guessed her sizes. Not when she appreciated having clothes to wear, food in front of her and his willingness to give them both time to think.

It helped that the diner he'd picked was surprisingly quiet and her coffee cup was constantly being refilled. There'd been a moment where she thought he was going to say something about her food choices – French toast, bacon, eggs – but the flat stare she'd directed at him had apparently changed his mind. So he'd eaten his omelet, she'd eaten her breakfast and they'd both left the other in peace.

Setting her fork down once she finished her last bite of egg, Kaoru curled her hands around her coffee cup and nodded. "Okay. You said you wanted to talk."

Kenshin leaned back and studied her. It was becoming extremely obvious to her that this husband of hers was careful to... not appear harmless, but seem less dangerous. And he did a good job of it, right up until he focused on something. The intensity of his regard was both flattering and alarming.

He sighed, closed his eyes and when he opened them again she was startled to find the blue had deepened into a true violet. "I find I'm at a loss for words."

Kaoru made a face. "I'm not really sure how to talk to you either. Getting married always seemed like a daunting task... without the part of you being a stranger and neither of us remembering it."

"I scared you this morning."

Kaoru tucked her brows together a gestured with a hand. "I felt my reaction to seeing you shoot someone and discovering your line of work was completely reasonable."

"You didn't run." And there was something behind his expression, something that brought little flecks of gold into his eyes that made her stomach flip.

"I distinctly remember running to the bathroom."

"But you didn't run after. And you gave me a chance to explain."

Kaoru swallowed and pressed her free hand to her chest. "If I didn't feel you here, feel the magic backing your words as truth... I would have. Truthfully, I still might. Your occupation is... daunting."

Kenshin shook his head. "Ex-occupation."

Kaoru blinked at him. "I beg pardon?"

His lips curled a little at the edges. "Company rules. Aoshi won't be happy, but I'll no longer be active in the field except for extreme situations, and never in my previous role. Which suites me, as killing isn't something I do lightly."

"I don't know what to say to that."

Kenshin nodded. "When you do have questions, I'd appreciate it if you'd ask them. I might not always be able to answer, but being able to talk like this is important to me."

"Okay." She could do that. He might regret it later, but she could do as he asked.

"And if you don't mind me asking," Kenshin said quietly. "Why are you taking this so well?"

"Me? I'm sorry, do you remember this morning? Didn't I just bring up my dash for the bathroom? The forty-seven phone calls to a friend who didn't answer her phone and who I'm having words with as soon as I see her?"

This time his mouth twitched and she narrowed her eyes. He set his coffee mug down and leaned forward, violet melting into burnished gold. "But you left the bathroom. And you stayed. Even accounting for the fact that you're apparently amazingly brave, being married to a stranger is...daunting."

Kaoru fidgeted and sighed. "Because until we actually figure out what happened last night, I have to accept the fact that I made a decision. I might not really know what prompted that decision or what it is about you that I obviously... Well, I married you. And honestly, I think I'm in shock. What about you?"

He raised a brow in question and she pointed at him. "You're seemingly handling this much better than I am."

Kenshin made a self-depreciating sound and shoved his fingers through his bangs. "I wouldn't say that. Generally, I wouldn't have shot Sano. He's..."

He paused and Kaoru watched him mull his words over. Then he reached up and rubbed his face, the motion somehow tired.

"Sano is one of the truer friends I've had. I've shot him before, and I'll probably have to do it again, but this morning? No."

Kaoru pursed her lips. "You're aware of how that sounds to those of us who _aren't_ assassins?"

He smiled at her. The edges of his eyes crinkled with it and her heart skipped in her chest. If the way his eyes widened at the edges said anything, he'd felt her reaction.

She would not blush.

There was only one thing to do. Brazen it out. "You said but..."

He blinked at her. "Sorry?"

"Well, perhaps you implied." She firmly pushed down the heat trying to crawl into her cheeks. "Why aren't you... well, hiding in the bathroom yourself?"

Another of those blinks, and he shook his head, a faint smile catching at the corner of his mouth. "Not particularly my style. I suppose it helps that I know how compatible we are for me to consider marriage – drunk, drugged or sober."

Kaoru sipped her cold coffee and winced, and set the mug down. "What do you mean?"

His gaze caught and held hers. "I'm guessing based on what you've said and not said, I'm older than you. With age comes the opportunity to meet others, and I've spent time with those whom I share a higher than average compatibility."

"Oh." Kaoru chewed on her lip. "How old?"

Laughter lightened his eyes. "Perhaps we can discuss that later."

"That old?" Kaoru said weakly.

He just smiled. But then he turned serious. "You should know that at one point, I nearly married someone else."

Kaoru allowed her surprise to show. "I... I've not heard of many broken engagements."

Kenshin made an agreeing noise in the back of his throat. "Yes. But what I learned is that for me, compatibility is only a guideline. It's not enough."

The sudden heat in his gaze left her flustered. Determinedly, she shook her head. "We don't know what prompted this... _why_ we got married. This could just be the result of some spell gone bad or... I don't know."

"It wouldn't have mattered." Kenshin said quietly, the intensity of his voice matching the sudden gold in his eyes. "I might not remember what drew me to you, Kaoru, but I've seen flashes of it all morning."

Kaoru blushed. Then she became annoyed with herself. Before should could ask a question to redirect his attention from her flaming face, her cell buzzed from inside her purse. Seconds later, Kenshin's cell also started vibrating.

Blinking, she reached for her phone. "Ah, it's Misao. The friend who failed to answer this morning."

"I should take this as well." Standing, he moved to the front of the diner. She didn't answer her phone before it stopped ringing, distracted by the figure he cut walking away from her. It was when her phone starting vibrating a second time that she snapped out of it.

"Misao."

"I know, I know. I missed your calls. I'm very sorry, there was this really hot guy – but that doesn't mean you can ignore me!"

Kaoru waved the waitress off when she held up the pot of coffee. "I cannot believe you ignored me for a guy."

"Really _hot_ guy. And I apologized. But in the spirit of fairness, it wasn't so much _ignored_ as didn't _hear_ due to being unconscious. Hot guy had to leave for a work emergency. I was trying to recover."

Kaoru sighed. "_Misao_."

"Anyway, you're not at the hotel."

"No. I'm not."

"Is there food? I'm starving. Also, what did you need this morning? I mean, I'm assuming you weren't just calling to confirm that I wasn't dead in a ditch."

"I'm married."

There was an endless silence.

"I'm sorry. Did my sensible, too serious and uptight best friend tell me she got hitched in the... Oh my god, it hasn't been eight hours since I saw you. You got married?"

"Yes."

"I'm sitting down now."

Kaoru sighed, pinched the bridge of her nose and hurriedly gave details. She didn't know how long she had till Kenshin returned and she'd blushed enough in front of him.

"Heart-bonded a complete stranger," Misao said, sounding faint. "I don't know if I'm horrified or proud."

"Misao!"

"I know. I'm sorry! I realize that your practical, sensible soul must be in a state of shock, but this is something that even I've never managed. I promise to never call you boring again."

Rolling her eyes, Kaoru ignored her husband as he sat back down. "Misao, please focus."

"Is he at least hot?"

Kaoru hung up the phone. And ignored it when it started to buzz. "How'd yours go?"

"There was significant spell work at the main meeting site as well as where Magdalia was found. Aoshi wants us to come by."

"Wait, what?" Kaoru straightened, feeling alarmed. "Where they _found_ Magdalia?"

Reaching over, he tucked a strand of hair behind her ear, fingers lingering along her jaw. "I promise. Any sign of Magdalia will be gone. Aoshi wishes to see if the site or residue spells trigger a memory."

Kaoru blew out a breath. "Bodies and spell work, is this how your life usually goes?"

"Sometimes," he admitted. "Other times its long days of paperwork and weeks between active cases. Sometimes we even do consultations."

Shoving her phone into her purse, she slid out of their booth and started digging for her wallet. Fingers caught and tugged at the ends of her hair.

"I already paid."

Kaoru looked up. "You didn't have too."

His arm slid along her shoulders as he steered her out of the diner. "Our first meal together – that we remember? Yes. I did."

Kaoru paused. Looking up at him, she pushed her hair out of her face and shook her head. "This might not be permanent."

Kenshin stopped with her, his expression serious as he looked at her. "Kaoru..."

She closed her eyes and nodded. The odds that their binding could be broken were small. Marriages could be annulled. Magic could be broken. But to bond your heart to another...

"Come. Let's see what Aoshi has found."

X

Kaoru didn't need Kenshin to tell her they were getting close to the... site. She knew. She didn't know how the full humans couldn't feel it. The spells were cloying and heavy, searching for something to latch onto. Swallowing hard as they stepped out of the cab, she glanced at Kenshin.

His head was tilted, allowing his bangs to hide his eyes, but the heartbeat echoing hers was beating fast. She wished she could read his body language. His shoulders had tightened the closer they'd moved to their destination and now she was fighting the urge to reassure him somehow. Uncertain, she chewed on the inside of her lip as a tall man walked to them.

"Himura," the unknown Fae said quietly. He had cold eyes, but he didn't seem unkind. Just... remote. And his height told her that he too was a mix. "I apologize. But you need to handle it."

Kaoru realized that this must be Aoshi. And that the spells she was feeling press and search against her skin were part of what was bothering her husband. Before she could ask what he was supposed to handle, Kenshin's fingers wrapped around her wrist. Following the tugging motion, she blinked at him.

"Kenshin?"

"I apologize."

Then he kissed her. Hands lifting to frame her face, his mouth slanted across hers, hot and demanding. The sudden rush of heat was unexpected, so was the way her head spun as his tongue brushed hers. Gripping his shirt for balance, she kissed him back. The sound of her heart – _his_ – was loud in her ears when he lifted his head.

For a moment, all she could see was the yellow ring burning a thin line along his pupils. Then the world slowly returned to normal and she realized someone was whistling. Flushing red, she took two quick steps away from Kenshin. But she was unable to stop the way she licked along her bottom lip or the way she shivered as his eyes obviously followed the motion.

"I've got to say, Missy, you sure give as good as you get."

Kaoru turned, balled her hand into a fist and punched Sano in the gut. He let out a pained noise and she glared at him.

"You're being rude."

Coughing and rubbing his abdomen, he scowled at her. "You hit me."

"You seem fine after being shot this morning. Be thankful I don't have something heavy to hit you with."

Sano blinked at her and then reluctantly grinned. "You're alright."

Ignoring the weight of Kenshin's stare she continued to glare at Sano. When he held up his hands laughing, she faced the other two Fae. "So what was that?"

Aoshi was studying her, but she couldn't read any judgment in his face. "I apologize. Nothing in our diagnostics suggested that the spell was lingering in such a way."

Kenshin had kissed her because of the spell. Why? Kaoru crossed her arms, feeling unhappy.

"Really? Was it reacting to Kenshin then? Because it was nearly suffocating when we got here."

That seemed to surprise Aoshi. Eyes narrowing, his gaze flicked to Kenshin.

"I noticed it a few blocks out. I didn't expect it to be so potent when we arrived."

"What was it?" Kaoru asked.

"It appears that Magdalia set a spell trap for Himura." Aoshi said quietly. "Thankfully my spells were still in place when you arrived, so we should have the specifics shortly. But it appears that somehow Magdalia has figured out how to... confuse and overwhelm how Fae sense compatibility. But since you are bonded, it pushed at the bond instead."

Something deadly flickered through Kenshin's eyes before he ducked his chin. The small hairs on the back of her neck rose in warning, but there was no stomach churning fear. Three hours ago, she'd have moved so Sano was between them. She wasn't sure how she felt about the gut level trust that he wouldn't hurt her.

Sano whistled. "Fuck. That does explains why you killed her Kenshin."

Kaoru shifted her weight, still trying to wrangle the new knowledge of trust. "It does? Why?"

Kenshin lifted his head and caught her gaze. "This isn't the first time someone tried to use compatibility to control me. However, Magdalia and I were _not_ compatible. There wasn't anything for her to manipulate."

"It is possible that she tried to force it." Brows tucking together, Aoshi scanned the site. "It might explain why you don't remember last night. Too much shock to your magic. But that also suggests you might remember eventually."

"But how does that involve me?" Kaoru asked. "I certainly have never seen any of you before."

"I felt you."

Surprised, Kaoru turned to face Kenshin. "What? I thought you didn't remember last night either?"

"How far is your hotel from here?" Aoshi asked, expression intent.

Blinking, Kaoru looked around. "I've no idea. But we are staying on the strip."

Sano whistled. "That might explain things."

"Explain what?" She didn't like missing what was apparently abundantly clear to everyone else.

"You arrived two days ago." Kenshin said slowly, his eyes unfocused as he clearly struggled to remember. "I felt you."

Starting to feel testy, she settled her hands on her hips and narrowed her eyes. "_I_ don't remember feeling _you_."

Instead of looking annoyed, his eyes gleamed at the sudden show of temper. Before she could decide how to deal with that, thin arms curled tightly around her waist.

"Kaoru! I've been _so worried_! You hang up on me, you _refused_ to answer the _dozens _of calls I rang you after, and you're _married_! And this whole time you've been with Aoshi! My feelings may never recover."

"Misao," Kaoru gasped. She ignored the way both Aoshi and Kenshin had gone so still in front of her. "What are you doing here?"

Bouncing around her, Misao shoved a finger at her. "Meeting your husband, obviously. As your best friend I should have been at the wedding. But I'll forgive you if you tell me that you didn't marry this behemoth."

Sano looked offended. "I'd make a great husband."

Misao gave him a once over and snorted. "Not for Kaoru."

Kaoru rolled her eyes. "Misao... did you say you knew Aoshi?"

The smile on her friends face was predatory as she looked at the remote Fae. "Hi again."

Aoshi nodded. Misao's smile widened. Then she turned back to Kaoru.

"Well?"

Kaoru blinked. "Well, what?"

"Did you marry the behemoth?"

"What? _No_."

Misao tilted her head and locked onto Kenshin. "That means she married you."

A hint of a smile on his face. "Yes. I'm Kenshin."

Misao tilted her head and studied him. All her bubbly brightness faded and magic darkened her eyes. For one long moment tension crackled between them and Kaoru wondered if she was going to need to step in. But then Misao nodded and offered her hand.

"Misao. You look like you can take care if her. Good. She needs that. How are you with cooking?"

"Misao!"

"What? It's an important question! You've told him about your lasagna, right? Kaoru?"

Kaoru covered her face with both hands. "I can't look at you."

"Awe, don't be like that." Misao patted her back. "Best to clear the air now."

"Misao."

Kaoru peeked through her fingers as Aoshi called her friends name. Was that amusement she was reading?

"Yes?"

"How did you locate us?"

"It's Kaoru." Misao said patiently. "I can always find her. Didn't I tell you last night I always find what's important to me?"

Kaoru dropped her hands. "Wait, _he's_ the reason you didn't answer my phone calls this morning?"

Misao blinked, obviously confused. "I told you I was with a really hot guy."

Kenshin made a pained, choked sound. But when Kaoru looked at him, his face was straight. Misao seemed baffled by that reaction. "What?"

Aoshi ignored the byplay. "The new heart-bond should have disrupted any tracking charms."

Misao tucked her brows together. "It's Kaoru. I don't need tracking charms. She's family."

Kaoru took pity on Aoshi. "I think he wants to know how you track me."

Misao waved her hand dismissively. "Not important. What I want to know is why this place stinks of so much foul magic. It's awful."

Kenshin gave her a long, considering look. "We believe a recently deceased woman attempted to manipulate me into a heart-bond."

"Did you kill her?"

"Yes." His eyes were flat, tone cold.

Misao nodded. "Good."

Kaoru wondered if amusement at her husband's surprise was unbecoming. Kaoru had no love of killing. The fact that Kenshin was willing, had already given up that part of his life was a relief.

She'd been raised to believe killing was a last resort, and not something done lightly. But what Magdalia had done was a form of rape. And killing in self-defense was justice.

"But then how'd you end up with Kaoru? I mean, don't get me wrong – I can totally see the romance of love at first sight, heart-bonding at first kiss! However, Kaoru's too practical for that. Unfortunately."

"Were still working those details out." Kenshin murmured. "Aoshi... I believe your spells are finished."

Kaoru tried to ignore the way Kenshin glanced at her before he followed the taller man over to where she assumed Magdalia had died. Turning away from him, she blinked at the narrow eyed look on Misao's face.

"I think I like him."

"But not Sano?"

"Eh, his aura is too much like yours. I think it'd have been like having sex with a brother."

"Thank you for that," Kaoru groaned, trying to scrub that mental image. "Just want I needed to make my morning even better."

"Yes. Waking up to that face had to be difficult." Misao smile turned into a leer. "He's hot."

Kaoru crossed her arms. "I didn't really look at him."

Misao blinked, opened her mouth and shut it. "Pity."

Kaoru started to say something cutting, but Misao held up both hands in a placating gesture.

"Sorry, sorry. I know. You had every right to freak out and I can't apologize enough for not being there for you. Also, what I was trying to tell you this morning when I called you back, before you distracted me with your marriage news. I ran into Gohei. He had the balls to ask about you, surprisingly."

Kaoru blinked at the rapid change in conversation. "What? Gohei Hiruma? He's here?"

Misao looked strangely serious. "I've got some feelers out about that. Usually, Judgment isn't so forgiving. And he's already pushed more than once. I keep hoping lightening will smite him, but maybe fate gave you the redhead instead. I think I might be okay with that."

Kaoru glanced over where Kenshin was talking with Aoshi, and shook her head. "Gohei is an idiot. And the last time he scared me was a long time ago. Without his brother he's annoying, but Judgment ruled on that. And it wasn't your fault that you weren't there. You were there later, when I needed you."

Misao shrugged one shoulder. "It matters to me. Are you going to tell Kenshin about it?"

"Kenshin... Kenshin doesn't bother you?"

Misao eyes unfocused. "He's fire and steel. There's hurt there, old betrayals. But his soul is wrapped tightly around what you gave into his keeping."

Kaoru swallowed the sudden knot in her throat. Blinking rapidly, she fought the sudden ride of emotion that she'd been ignoring since she accepted a robe that morning. "I don't know. Maybe. Probably. How do you start that conversation? This... bond between us is terrifying as it is. I'm not ready to give up all my secrets yet. I don't think he is either."

"That's your practical brain. What does your heart say?"

Kaoru looked over at Kenshin as he was studying something Aoshi had handed him. "I trust him. There are so many reasons why that's a stupid decision, but I do. My heart is bound to his now and that's terrifying."

"It could go very right, though. Aren't you due that kind of break? Hey, how are you dealing with the fact that he killed someone?" Misao searched her face. "Your dad..."

Kaoru groaned and rubbed her eyes dry. "He's an assassin. _Ex_-assassin."

Misao stared at her for a long moment before she started laughing. Kaoru poked her several times before Misao finally caught her breath.

"Please tell me you're not just pulling my leg. An assassin. You of all people married a reformed assassin!"

"Oh, bite me." Annoyance and embarrassment scratched at her temper. Looking up, Kenshin caught her eye before walking over.

"And not a word!" Kaoru said fiercely.

"I seem to have missed something important." Kenshin commented when he was close enough to touch.

Misao wiped her eyes, smile over wide. "What's your preferred weapon?"

Kenshin paused, eyebrow arching. "I beg pardon?"

"You know, to fight with."

"Misao!" Kaoru growled from clenched teeth.

"What? It's an important question. What if he fights people with paper fans?"

Kaoru huffed at her and pressed one hand to her temple. "You don't have to answer that."

Instead of looking insulted, he just looked bemused. And thoughtful. "It depends on what I'm hunting. But I prefer my sword. Although fans can be dangerous if made correctly."

Ignoring Misao's renewed laughter, Kaoru watched him from the corner of her eye. Tried not to imagine him with steel in his hands. A broadsword wouldn't fit his frame but there were others. She couldn't think of any of the mainstream styles that would suit assassinations. But he'd said he'd lived on the other side of the veil and been military...

"A sword is a little old fashioned to hunt with on this side of the veil, isn't it?" Kaoru asked, thinking of the gun he'd had that morning.

"Those are not usually the questions I'm asked," Kenshin said slowly. "Although I admit no one has ever asked quite with Misao's flair. What exactly are you an instructor of, Kaoru?"

"Kendo."

She lifted her chin and stared him down when both of his eye brows lifted. But instead of commenting, his eyes dragged down her body, lingering on her hands. Feeling warm, she shifted her weight and looked at Misao.

"Why don't I be useful and find out if Aoshi is done with us. That way you can talk to your hot swordsman." Misao said with a giant grin before bouncing off.

Kaoru sighed. Closing her eyes, she wished for just a moment to herself to decompress. He was a swordsman. This was becoming ridiculous.

Warm lips brushed her ear. "I'm an excellent cook."

Kaoru jumped a little and turned and poked Kenshin in the chest. "Don't do that."

Catching her hand, he stroked his thumb along her calloused palm before nipping the pad of the finger that had poked him. Then he tucked her hand close to his heart.

"I like cooking."

"That's nice." Her tone was flat, and she stared at him suspiciously while trying to ignore what that playful bite had done to her heartbeat.

He seemed undaunted by her tone, violet eyes warm with amusement. "You don't like cooking?"

"You're not going to let this go." Kaoru growled, mentally cursing Misao.

His smile widened. "No."

Sighing, she pulled a face. "I'm banned from anything more complicated than the microwave. That includes the toaster."

"Wouldn't the toaster be less…" His words trailed off as he caught her expression.

"I _don't_ want to talk about it."

Clearly keeping his face straight for her benefit, she let herself glare at him. That just seemed to delight him. Distracted by that, his next question caught her off guard.

"Why kendo?"

She blinked at his question. "Why... kendo?"

"It's not a common art. Not anymore."

"Family style. I was an only child raised by a single dad. His family came over from Japan and brought their sword style with them." She shrugged. "I like it."

"What ages do you teach?"

His interest mollified her embarrassment from admitting she couldn't cook.

"My biggest class is the beginners three through six." Her lips curved in a fond smile. "The babies are so much fun to teach."

"Human?"

"Usually mixed heritage, the only true humans are older. Why?"

His eyes were indigo and warm. "Our most honored teachers are those who teach babies."

"Oh no," Kaoru protested. "It's nothing like that. I enjoy teaching and they seem to like learning. They make it fun."

But that warm expression behind his eyes didn't fade. It just colored with amusement. "I'd like to watch a class."

Sano appeared before she could answer. "Aoshi says he wants you to stick around Kenshin, but the rest of us can clear out. Anyone hungry?"

Misao bounced into the conversation. "I bet Kaoru would like some of her actual clothes. Or a shower. Our hotel is close by. Stop pouting, we have room service."

"I'd appreciate your keeping an eye on things, Sano." Kenshin said before Sano could open his mouth.

Misao narrowed her eyes. "Heart-bonding aside, Kaoru and I can take care of ourselves."

Kenshin smiled before executing a perfect bow. "My apologies. I mean no insult, but since we are still unaware of who Magdalia was working with it would make me feel better if Sano was with you."

Misao pointed at him. "You're smooth. I like it. He can tag along. I'll get us a cab."

Kaoru glanced at Kenshin. "You realize that's the only time she'll let you get away with that."

Tugging her hand to his mouth, he kissed her palm. "And you?"

"I suppose you'll find out." Kaoru said lightly before tugging her hand free.

"I look forward to it," he agreed. "I might need to spend a few hours here, but I'll return by dinner."

Sano slung an arm around her shoulders and steered her to where Misao was waving down their ride. "I'll keep her out of trouble Kenshin."

Kenshin sighed. "Be safe."

* * *

**_Please comment._**


	2. Chapter 2

Here is part two. Authors note's at the end.

* * *

"You know I'm pretty sure that _this_ is what got me into this mess."

Misao wagged a finger in her direction without taking her eyes off the card game Sano was losing miserably at. "Pfff, shenanigans. What got you in this mess was my belief that you could make it from a cab to your hotel room safe and sound. And let's not forget all the magical interference. Or your husband's level of hotness. _Don't blame the casino_!"

Kaoru rolled her eyes and shifted her weight, scanning the room for a glimpse of red. The first time she'd realized she was looking for her husband, she'd quietly panicked. Then Misao had shoved a drink at her, shoved Sano at a card table and gleefully rooted him on.

"Also, your gloomy face is making me sad."

Kaoru blinked. "My face isn't gloomy. And you're watching Sano _lose_, not looking at my face."

Misao finally looked away from the card table, eyes wide at the edges. "Have you ever seen someone so awful? It's like a train wreck. I'd go save him, but it's _really_ entertaining the way it just keeps getting worse. His poker face is worse than yours!"

"Hey!" Kaoru protested. "My poker face is fine."

Misao sighed heavily. "Your eyes give you away every time. Every. _Single_. Time."

"Is that why you started insisting I wear sunglasses to those ridiculous card games of yours?"

"Don't give me that face. See? This is why I didn't tell you. That face right there. It's all judge-y. I can't handle your judge-y face." Misao threw up her hands. "It's not your fault that you're the brawn in this relationship. I _adore_ that you're the brawn. It's okay that your eyes give you away when you're hitting someone with something heavy."

Kaoru rolled her eyes. "You're being dramatic."

"You've also stopped checking the room for Kenshin."

Kaoru folded her arms across her chest. "I hate you."

"You love me beyond words." Misao retorted. "And _oh sweet earth and stars_, let's go save Sano before he loses his clothes to that shark."

Laughing at the way her pint sized friend darted forward on her ridiculous heels, Kaoru started after her and barely avoided crashing into the large body that cut her off. Looking up, she blinked at a familiar face that was to close for comfort.

"Hiruma." Kaoru pressed her lips together and took a step back, unwilling to let her skirt brush him. "Go away."

Lips pulling into what might have been a smile on anyone else, he reached for her hand. Kaoru avoided it.

"Kaoru, is that any way to treat an old friend?"

"We're _not_ friends."

Gohei frowned at her. "Your father's poison has come between us long enough. Denying our compatibility does not make it go away."

"We're not compatible. Which both my father and I previously made clear. Your brother's death was unfortunate, but Judgment was made in my favor. And regardless of your personal opinion, I'm heart-bonded."

"That's impossible." Gohei countered. "Even Judgment acknowledged there was compatibility between us."

And hadn't that been a kick in the teeth. One that had left her disgusted and heart sick for weeks. Until Misao had shown up, leaving her year of globetrotting to pull her out of her funk.

"Judgment acknowledged the potential for compatibility, as I was only sixteen; it never said I was yours. Go away Gohei, and I won't have to embarrass you publicly for the third time."

She shifted her weight, prepared to kick off her heels as he pulled himself up in an attempt to loom over her. She could fight in heels, but she preferred not to. And she'd told Misao the truth, she knew how to deal with Gohei. What happened with Kihei, Gohei's heavy handed attempt to coerce and her father forced to call Judgment on his only child had taught her how to set her feet and stand. She'd learned to hold her ground.

A flicker of movement told her Misao was standing in Gohei's blind spot. Misao's fingers were curled in a familiar pose which meant it would take only a flick of her friend's wrist for Kaoru's bokken to appear. She didn't doubt Sano was somewhere close behind.

As a half-Fae, Gohei might've had more magic than her, but Kaoru had Misao. And starting a fight in the middle of the casino was beyond stupid. Without Kihei to support him, Gohei was little more than a large, irritating bully who fought stupid.

Warm, calloused fingers slid along her hips and chapped lips brushed her ear. "You're making security nervous, darling."

Kaoru felt her shoulders relax, never taking her eyes off Gohei. He was glaring at Kenshin and her eyes narrowed just a little. Did he really think to start something here?

"Gohei was just leaving."

Misao bounced into their space, her smile in place even if her eyes weren't happy. "It's about time you got here, Kenshin. Our first dinner reservations were an hour ago and I'm hungry."

Thumb sliding along her hip, Kenshin answered Misao without moving his gaze. "First?"

"I like back up plans. And this place is Kaoru's favorite so we should head that direction."

"Our conversation isn't over, Kaoru." Gohei growled. The rhythm of his heart against hers and the sudden magic between them told Kaoru how Kenshin felt about Gohei's words. She curled her fingers against the hand at her hip.

"It really, really is." Kaoru replied before angling her body towards Misao. "After you."

She waited for Kenshin to shift, letting his body soften enough that when she stepped forward, he stepped with her. But he stayed close to her, the heat of him a warm shield down her spine. She wondered if it was trust in her that let him turn his back to Gohei or if the assassin in him was confident in his ability to react. She didn't know which she wanted it to be. It wasn't until they cleared the loud, clanging sounds of the slots that Kenshin spoke.

"So," Kenshin asked. "How often do you two run into trouble?"

Kaoru tilted her head as he stepped to her side, arched a brow at him. "What do you mean?"

Lips lifting at the corners, he waved a hand between her and Misao. "Your weight shifted to make it easier to move and Misao flanked him."

Kaoru blinked at him, searching his expression. His eyes were flecked with gold and she suddenly realized exactly how much restraint he'd used in approaching her instead of dealing with Gohei. Her breath hitched in her throat. He'd read the situation as hostile and made the decision to back her up.

"I think he's trying to give us judge-y face." Misao commented. She squinted at Kenshin, lips pursed and then waved a hand in dismissal. "Yours is still better, Kaoru."

Sano snorted. "That's not his judge-y face. There's isn't enough disappointment."

"Oh he's one of _those_." Misao said with a sigh. "I already have one of those in my life. I may have to rethink my approval. I've been given that flat, judgmental stare my entire life. Kaoru is the Olympic Gold medalist to your tee-ball performance."

Kaoru rolled her eyes and sighed. "Misao, we are not starting this argument a second time tonight."

She stuck out her tongue and sauntered off on her heels. "Hurry up people. I'm hungry."

"I wanted to ask earlier…are those heels _magicked_ somehow? How's she walking like that? How's she walking at all?" Sano asked, fingers lifting to tangle in his spiky hair.

Kaoru snorted out a laugh before she could stop it. "That's just Misao."

Sano tilted his head and watched her disappear. "Suddenly, how she caught Aoshi is becoming clearer. I better go make sure she doesn't harm someone in those things."

Kaoru felt a smile curl her lips at Sano's understanding of her friend's character, his easy acceptance of Misao's special brand of lunacy. Glancing up at Kenshin, she went to ask if his tall friend was always so easily accepting, but she paused at the expression on his face. Kaoru hesitated and then linked her fingers with his, tugging lightly to pull his gaze to hers. His fingers curled almost too tight, even as eyes gone pale with surprise jumped to hers. She wondered if anyone had held his hand before.

"Gohei can't hurt me." Not anymore. Not how Kenshin's eyes told her he was considering. She was strong enough to deal with Gohei.

Those pale eyes narrowed, lashes shading his expression. "You sound very sure."

"I am." She took a bracing breath, let him in. Just a little. "Maybe later I'll tell you about the time I humiliated him. In public. _Twice_."

Misao spun on her heels, barely missing slamming into Sano at her abrupt stop. Lifting one finger, she arched one dark brow in irritation. "We. _We_ humiliated him in public. And it was beautiful. I'll always treasure our time together Kaoru, but that memory makes my heart sing."

Kaoru rolled her eyes as she pulled Kenshin behind her. "You threw your shoes at him."

"A larger sign of my love for you has yet to be expressed." Misao waved both her hands as she finally flounced ahead of them. "Not even that time I responded to your S.O.S and left that really hot guy naked in his bed in Europe. My shoes, Kaoru!"

"I didn't send you an S.O.S!" Kaoru countered, but her lips were curving at the edges and Kenshin realized this was a long standing argument. Tilting his head in greeting at Aoshi who was waiting for them at the entrance to the restaurant, he watched the rapidly changing profile of his wife in fascination

"Did you see what _you were wearing_? It wasn't just a cry for help, you were screaming it to the universe in a pair of sweatpants and ratty t-shirt."

Aoshi ignored the bickering between the women as he helped usher the group to a semi-private table. Kenshin reluctantly released Kaoru's hand to settle her and bit down on his smile at the way she watched him from the corner of her eyes as he sat.

Sano looked back and forth between the girls, brows scrunched together. "How long have you two known each other?"

Misao blinked at him, tapping her nails on her menu. "Pre-school."

Kaoru shook her head. "And I can say that Misao has always had this much energy."

Misao fluttered her lashes at Aoshi. "Oh, I don't know about that..."

Sano choked.

Misao continued, ignoring Sano. "Kaoru broke a container of crayons over the head of someone who made me cry. Since I'm smart, I decided to keep her. We've been friends ever since."

Kaoru put her water glass down and sighed. "I wish I could deny that, but she really does latch on like some sort of strange symbiotic relationship. Aoshi, you might take this under advisement if she decides to keep you."

Misao blew Kaoru a kiss. "I'm happy to be the bioluminescent to your anglerfish, darling."

Sano blinked. "Huh?"

"Anglerfish and bioluminescent… just Wikipedia it." Misao grumped.

Grinning to herself and closing her menu, she glanced at Kenshin and blinked at his expression. It was a mixture of disbelief and consideration that she didn't know how to translate. Not really.

"What?"

He tapped his thumb against his water glass, eyes thoughtful as he watched her from under his lashes. "You apparently use crayons as dangerous weapons, you've fought and humiliated someone nearly three times your size more than once by your own admission – possibly using nothing more than shoes… clearly I'm going to have to keep both eyes on you."

If it wasn't for the sparkle behind his eyes, she'd have been offended. As it was, the lingering warmth had her fighting a blush. Swallowing a little, she shook her head. "I thought we've been over this. Misao and I can take care of ourselves."

Head tilting so that his bangs brushed across his eyes, his lips simply curved at the corners. To her continued displeasure, his smile only widened when she narrowed her eyes in warning. At some point they were going to have to discuss why he seemed so pleased every time she was grumpy with him. She was pretty sure that wasn't the usual reaction to someone's temper.

"So what are your recommendations?"

Kaoru blinked. "Regarding?"

That smile tucked into the corners of his mouth refused to fade and she wondered if it was supposed to catch somewhere in the echo in her chest like that. "Dinner. I have it under authority that this is one of your favorite places."

She was in so much trouble.

X

Kaoru slid past the line at the woman's restroom and stood on her tiptoes to see around the press of bodies. She hadn't been surprised to find herself shoved into a cab and Misao barking orders like a drill sergeant to the driver – Aoshi had tipped him well, thankfully – but she had been a little amused that Kenshin had let himself be swept along as well. Kaoru was well aware of how much protesting it would have taken to get out of this little adventure, and truth was, she didn't mind avoiding being alone with Kenshin. Not yet.

Some time interacting with a group, watching him with others was calming. It didn't hurt that it was fascinating to watch him, the way he moved half a second behind everyone else deliberately, letting Misao's boisterous personality camouflage his tempered wariness. She pursed her lips a little and admitted that she found the way he moved – all quiet confidence and easy grace – sexy as hell. She was a little bit thankfully she didn't remember last night. She just _knew_ knowing what it was like to have all that focus and intensity directed solely at her would have destroyed what composure she had maintained so far.

Misao was right. Kenshin was _hot_.

Hesitating, she lowered to her heels and took a step back into the crowded corner and just, gave herself a moment. Other than her nap and shower, she hadn't really given herself a moment to just absorb. Granted, she was in a crowded bar packed with people and stupid, loud music but for just a moment she was anonymous.

Closing her eyes, she let everything wash over her and just breathed. In the span of forty-eight hours she'd celebrated her best friend's birthday, been spell drugged, had gotten hitched, had discovered that he was basically the antithesis of everything her dad had ever taught her… and she trusted him. It was baffling and _right_ and _insane_. She caught her bottom lip between her teeth, thinking of what Misao had told her.

He was steel and old betrayals – he'd hinted to her about those. But it was the other part… that he'd wrapped himself tightly around what she'd given into his keeping. She _felt_ that. She knew it. And she thought that given time her dad would have understood it too. He might have grumped about it for years, his daughter bringing home a pure blooded Fae assassin of all things… but standing in that crowded bar, his heart a steady beat against hers she felt safe. She could take care of herself, would do so as often as necessary. But the hairs on the back of her neck that had never quiet settled since she was sixteen years old relaxed.

Wasn't that something?

Feeling surprisingly content, she started moving in the direction she thought she'd seen a flash of bright red. Huffing at her lack of size, she yelped when she was suddenly pulled into a side room. Twisting around, she blinked in shock at the sight of Gohei glaring down at her. Her eyes quickly scanned the clusters of people around him and she was satisfied that if she screamed help would be close.

And the sudden change in the rhythm of the heart against hers told her Kenshin wasn't far behind her. She tugged her arm, determined to deal with this before her husband showed up and let Gohei see the violence Kenshin guarded so carefully.

"Get your hand off of me." Kaoru said firmly.

Gohei bared his teeth. "I told you, you belong to _me_. Your fake heart-bond isn't going to change that."

Her temper snapped even as her spine straightened and her hand grabbed his. There were pressure points to numb his arm, joints to damage – even sturdy Fae bones broke with the correct pressure and angle. But before she could get a grip on his arm to do any of what was scrolling through her mind, Gohei pulled up his left hand.

And several things happened at once.

Kenshin appeared out of the corner of her eye and his face was terrifying. Eyes nearly glowing in the dim light, his rage-pale skin brought his faded scar into relief as magic snapped and bit against her. Then something exploded from Gohei's left hand in a wave of harsh, suffocating magic that pushed and pulled until the earth disappeared from under her feet in sharp, jagged lines of pain.

For a moment she felt like she was being swallowed. The magic tugged, twisting what little she could grasp in every and _any_ direction. She had no idea how long she kicked and struggled before the familiar drumbeat in her ears pounded within her screaming mind. Two beats – one just a touch behind the other, a familiar echo – tugged her out the confusion and hurt.

Then…

The world was too hot.

Kaoru realized she was pressed heavily into sheets; her body burning, skin too tight. The unexpected slide of teeth against her chest left her gasping and the sudden movement showed her how tightly she was pressed against bare skin. Eyes opening wide, she had a moment to take in the red hair fisted between her knuckles; the long naked expense of his back and the way she'd wrapped her legs around his hips

Gasping his name, she stared at the face that lifted from her breasts. The ring of gold around his dilated pupils was white-hot, his hair was tangled around his face and the smile that was curling along his mouth _was_...

"Hello."

He breathed the word before leaning up and taking her mouth in a kiss that made her insides ignite. Tightening her grip on his body, she moaned low as his hips shifted against hers. A tease her body was too hyper sensitive to appreciate. A slow, playful bite against her bottom lip and then he pulled back to watch her face. Her name, hot against her lips before his weight shifted, body pressing into hers. Too much. Nails digging into his shoulders, she gasped brokenly. Lips danced across her jaw and then he was moving... and she was lost. Broken into light and fire inside her own skin.

When came slowly back down, she became aware of hot, wet kisses against her shoulder. Blinking open dazed eyes, she stared up at the ceiling. Kenshin. She was in bed with Kenshin and they'd…

"Kenshin

"Hmmm." The rasp of his tongue against her throat. Shuddering, her eyes widened when she realized how... her muscles tightened in a surprised reflex and he groaned into her neck.

"But..._ I_..."

Another one of those careful bites and heat washed through her.

"Darling. We've just started."

X

Kaoru accepted the mug of coffee he handed her. "We seem to be repeating this."

He made a noise low in his throat. Settling next to her, he sighed as she leaned against his side. "Kaoru, you naked in my bed is something I refuse to regret, but I think next time we should avoid either of us being spell-drugged."

Snorting, she cradled her coffee between her hands. "What happened?"

The lines of his muscles tightened. Looking up, she met those sparks of gold. "He hurt you."

"Bruises." The magic hadn't left a lingering affect other than memory, and that too would fade.

His warm palm lifted to cradle the line of her jaw. "I haven't confirmed yet with Aoshi, but I'm fairly certain we found one of Magdalia's buyers."

"The spell?" Kaoru leaned into his palm, frowning. "But we're heart-bonded. I don't understand."

"Yes. I believe that was clarified last night." The faintest hint of satisfaction in his tone lit her cheeks on fire. His thumb traced her hot skin and he smiled. "Kaoru."

Swallowing at the sparks flickering in his gaze, she pulled back just a hair. She'd spent two nights with this man – even if she just remembered last night – very naked. If she wanted to blush then she was going to do so. "So Gohei attacked the bond, using the same spell Magdalia had tried before?"

His thumb continued to stroke against her skin. "Yes. I'd apologize for tumbling you back into bed, but it was the quickest way to counter the spell. _Well,_" His voice went deep and soft, hitting her low in her gut. "The first time was. The rest of the night was pure selfishness on my part."

Kaoru choked a little. Her memories from the night before said that selfish wasn't the word she'd use to describe him. At _all_. Swallowing hard, she tried to focus on the important part of his sentence.

"Is this how you will respond to someone challenging our bond in the future?" Wrap her in magic and sex and _him_ until she could only breathe it in. Until she was sated and cocooned, their bond a _drum_ beating in her chest instead of the steady pace of his heart against hers.

"No. The bond will continue to settle and I doubt anyone will have the audacity to challenge me the way Gohei did last night." A flicker of something behind his eyes she couldn't read, but his heart was steady against hers. "It's more likely I'll be tempted to cause more… permanent harm to those who try to harm you. Gohei is fortunate that you're my priority."

And wasn't that both worrying and flattering… she was starting to _see_, to _understand_ that this man's capacity for violence was nearly endless in the correct circumstances. The expression he'd worn last night before the world had disappeared in sparks and pain… only the furious beat in her chest, the instinctive trust of the bond between them had kept her from flinching back. But sitting next to him in the early grey hours of dawn, he was careful of her. He opened himself up to her questions and her concerns, and she could see the weight of his expectations behind his eyes. She wondered what life had dealt to this man to give him both his capacity for violence and the understanding that he must temper it.

What had the universe, had magic _seen_ in her that gave her the strength to match him?

"As long as you realize I can take care myself." Kaoru said firmly, setting her coffee down so that she could reach up and tug his hand away from her face, linking their fingers together instead.

"Realizing that you can doesn't mean I won't try to stop you from having to."

Kaoru arched a brow. "I refuse to make this into some sort of competition. It's important to me that you understand that I can take care of myself. I won't be wrapped and put into a box."

But she remembered that when given the option of stepping in or backing her up... he'd already chosen to let her handle it.

Steady violet eyes watched her, but she just lifted her chin and waited. Finally he sighed and pushed a strand of hair away from her face with his free hand. "I have no intention of stifling you, Kaoru. But I can't promise that I won't try to fight your battles, that I won't work to keep the worst of what all the worlds have to offer from touching you. But your independence is important to you; so, it is important to me. But when you are my age and fate gives you something precious… I'll not always react well to other threatening it."

Kaoru narrowed her eyes. "This age difference is something we are going to need to discuss."

He hummed an agreement as he sipped his coffee. "How old are you?"

"Twenty-eight."

He choked. Kaoru blinked at the strangled noise and bit down on her lip hard to keep from laughing at the slightly pained look on his face. His eyes squeezed shut and the fingers laced within hers tightened.

"I'm only a quarter Fae. The expectation was a human lifespan. _Obviously_ that changed. Your turn."

Slowly, he shook his head, eyes opening. "Take pity on me, Kaoru. Let's save that discussion for another day."

She winced. "Seriously, _that_ old?"

He reached over and handed back her coffee. "Thank you."

She huffed a little, but released his hand to accept the still warm mug, drinking it slowly. He left the silence between them and she finally sighed. Rolling the warm ceramic between her palms she glanced at him from the corner of her eye.

"How badly do you want an explanation about Gohei?"

Those fine, gold tipped lashes fluttered down hiding his eyes. He took another long, slow sip of his coffee and when he finally looked at her, his eyes were gold. "Aoshi is dealing with the situation. My understanding is Misao is… creative."

Kaoru hummed in agreement and considered. Whoever Aoshi was he carried enough weight to keep control of a suspect that had violated several dozen Fae laws in front of witnesses. And he was smart enough not to fight Misao on being involved. And no one ever really saw Misao coming, and if Aoshi had given her free reign – Misao would never accept anything less – in how to deal with Gohei… but more importantly, Kenshin had given her an out. Offered to let her leave it, the way they'd left the discussion about his age for another time. She didn't doubt bits and pieces would come out over the next few days, that'd the intelligent mind she'd seen behind his eyes would put it together.

But she thought she prefer to tell him herself. Putting her mug down, she pulled her knees to her chest and angled away from him just a little. He had gone perfectly still beside her, the lines of his body smoothing into something she couldn't read.

"It was just me and my dad, growing up. Dad and I... he..." She laced her fingers together and looked at them. She sighed and shook her head. How did you boil down sixteen years of love, of disagreements, of hugs in the middle of the night, late night kendo after a useless boyfriend left her in tears and the shock to that bond of having Judgment called by the one person who you loved best in the world?

"When I was sixteen he called Judgment. On me."

The echo against her heart skipped.

"I'd been out with some friends. I was late. I knew dad would be waiting up – he was always waiting up – so I cut through some back roads." She glanced at him from the corner of her eye and licked her lips, looked away. "And I ran into something I shouldn't have. Gohei had a brother, Kihei. At the time, he was running a smuggling operation between layers. Misao dug around a few years later, found a few of local police had helped hide the evidence."

She shrugged a little and pressed her fingers into her shins. "It was just Kihei at the time. I was lucky. Kihei is smart, but Gohei is the one between them with the magic. In the scuffle, I hit him with something on the ground. I can't remember what it was, just the weight of it in my hand. I didn't know it until later, but the blow killed him. By the time I made it home, I was in shock. I still don't know what I babbled out to dad, but he tucked me into the couch and sat there with me, waiting."

"Kaoru." His voice was soft and low, but he quieted when she shook her head.

"Gohei came to the dojo hours later and demanded reparations."

There was no way for her to tell him the shock of being sixteen and learning that you'd killed someone. At the time it hadn't mattered that it had been in self-defense, because Kihei would have done worse to her. The bone deep hurt when her father had just studied Gohei with a tight lipped expression heavy with decision. It had taken time, Misao and forgiving herself to understand what her father had put together in those silent hours she'd huddled against him in her worn blanket. It wasn't until after his death two years later that she really grasped what had kept her dad in silence that night.

Gohei had Kihei had been running an illegal smuggling operation with near immunity. That meant backers with deep pockets. What chance did a half-blood and his near-human daughter have against them? How did you protect what you cared most about from the long reach of tomorrow when you didn't know what to protect her _from_?

"Gohei asked a life for a life. If dad agreed to a heart-bond, used family blood to bind it – then he'd let the transgression pass." Kaoru blew out a breath and finally turned and faced this new husband of hers. His eyes were so dark they looked nearly blue

"So my dad called Judgment. He let magic decide my fate. And it ruled in my favor." She grimaced, shoving her bangs out of her eyes. And once magic decided, not even the long reach of whoever Kihei had owed favors dared interfere in her life. But sometimes, before her dad's death she'd caught him staring out a widow, his expression pensive. "But it also left open the possibility of compatibility between Gohei and me. Which is what he is clinging to more than a decade later."

Kenshin finally moved, and his hand reached for hers. Carefully, eyes holding hers, he lifted her wrist to his mouth, lips ghosting across soft skin. "Kaoru."

And how did you breathe past this kind of knot in your throat, when a near-stranger looks at you like that? With admiration, understanding and that warmth that might have been affection? Chewing on her bottom lip, she glanced down and back up. "So that's what happened with Gohei."

Lashes narrowing, he slowly arched a red brow. "And if Judgment decided in your favor, how exactly did Misao end up throwing her shoes?"

Kaoru bit her lip, suddenly fighting a smile. Swallowing the laugh that shouldn't be bubbling in her throat after that gut wrenching storytelling, she tapped her fingers against her knee. "Oh, that. Well, like I said. Gohei has magic, but he's stupid. He'd shown up once or twice, demanding that I allow him to bond with me. It took me a while, to find my feet after that night, but I manage it. And… well," she cut her eyes to Kenshin. "It might've been mentioned once or twice that I have a short fuse for my surface temper. So we might have emphasized my rejections using a teeny, tiny bit violence. Possibly with shoes."

Which she would have done last night. Not with the shoes, but with a great deal more emphasis.

The other brow arched. "Are their details with this story?"

"Maybe we should save those for another time." Kaoru said carefully, looking away from that intent face. "Misao likes to reenact it, after all."

A low noise that might have been a laugh was choked off from the back of his throat. She let herself lean back into his side, sighing. She glanced towards the kitchenette, wondering how much of the coffee pot was left.

"I think that's something else we're going to have to talk about." She murmured.

"Hmm?"

Pushing her elbow into his side just enough that he could feel it, she scowled into her empty cup. "Every time I get irritated at you or near you, you think it's amusing."

Kenshin cleared his throat, lips compressing for a moment before he glanced at her from the corner of his eye. "Do I?"

"Oh don't even try it." She warned. "You get this tiny little smirk, right at the corner of your mouth."

Both brows arched then, and he blinked once before shrugging a little while leaning back into the couch. "Its… you reach for me."

"I don't understand."

"My history is… bloody." He paused and then sighed. "The life of an assassin could be little else, but I was very good at it. Sometimes, I enjoyed it – keeping those I cared for safe, regardless of the methods. Other times… carrying the death of others is a weight."

Kaoru thought of the feel of that nameless weapon in her hand. "Yes."

"But even knowing that, you trust me enough to react – to reach for me with your aura or your hands." His eyes caught hers and the weight there made it difficult to breath. "There are no words for that kind of trust."

She shook her head just a little. "Your heart beats alongside mine. What else could I have done?"

His eyes bled from violet to gold, hot with emotion. "You were in a blue dress."

"What?"

"Your hair was down, and I remember how it caught the light. But it was you – light and sweetness against me that I wanted to feel again. There was steel there too, and I was curious."

She blinked at him, opening her mouth and closing it. She had to swallow before she could speak. "You're starting to remember."

He nodded. "Last night… helped."

And would she ever stop blushing around this man? Clearing her throat and trying to ignore the way his eyes roamed her flushed face, she swiped at her bangs. "So what does this mean?"

"I wanted to introduce myself two days ago, ask you if you'd like a drink." His eyes danced suddenly. "Although clearly I'd have had more luck asking you out for coffee."

"I am not so easily coerced," she responded, unable to hide her amused smile. His eyes crinkled at the edges and there was that skip of her heartbeat again. The amusement died away and he sighed.

"I couldn't introduce myself. Not in a hunt with Magdalia clinging to my arm. In all the years I've hunted, I'd never been so close to ignoring what needed to be done. I am a lot of things, Kaoru – difficult being one of the more prominent. But when given a target I do not wavier. And yet, the light against your hair and the steel in your aura had me moving three steps in your direction before I'd caught myself."

She tilted her head and narrowed her eyes, forcing herself to breathe and speak through the weight of his words. "I'm on to you. You say these things on _purpose_, to see just how hard I'm going to blush."

The side of his mouth curled. "I speak only the truth."

And yet he wasn't denying it. She made a mental note that behind that careful temperance and focus the man was evil. Positively _evil_.

"Do you remember what you told me, standing in front of your hotel, magic a living thing between us?"

"No." She shrugged a little self-conscious. "I don't remember anything from that night."

"You told me that yesterday didn't matter as much as what I did today and tomorrow." He angled his eyes to match hers, gaze unwavering. "You asked me to stay."

_Oh_. That sounded exactly like something she'd say.

"So I married you." He sighed, the sound a mix of exasperation and relief. "Even spell-drugged I knew better than to let you go."

Kaoru swallowed several times. "How does... you could have married anyone."

"I _should_ have bonded Magdalia." His voice was flat. "That cocktail of spells should've overridden every defense I had and stripped me bare."

"Then why..."

"You." He shrugged, the move somehow self-depreciating. "Somehow in the madness, I refused her and found you. And I pulled you into the spell."

Kaoru winced. "And neither of us had the control to say no."

"I like to think we'd have gotten here." He said gently. "Eventually, I'd have gotten you to agree to a date. I'm stubborn."

Her lips twitched and she met that stare. "So am I."

"Then it would have just been a matter of adoring you to my point of view."

Her heart hammered in her throat. "You... Kenshin, you've known me less than twenty-four hours. Adore is a strong word."

He laughed low in the back of his throat, sweeping both of their empty coffee mugs to the table in front of them before reaching to cup her face in his palms. Leaning forward, he brushed his thumbs along the slope of her cheekbones, eyes slowly roaming her face.

"I assure you, Kaoru, that I've admired you since you stood behind a chair and demanded I explain myself. I was smitten over a plate of French toast and I've adored you since you punched Sano in the gut and then demanded an apology _from him_. I've wanted you since you refused to open a bathroom door until I offered you a robe and you tried to call Misao forty-seven times."

She licked her lip, forcing herself not to notice how he followed the motion. "You thought I was insane."

"I thought you were brave," he corrected. "Opening that door wrapped in nothing but a sheet, wedding rings you didn't remember buying and a new heart beating against yours – that was the bravest thing I've ever seen."

"If you put me on a pedestal, it's going to hurt when I land on my ass." She warned him. "I can't cook – don't smile at me, I _really can't cook_ – I have a terrible temper and my friends are insane. I've never been in a relationship that's last longer than a couple of months and I have no idea what to do with you. Running to the bathroom in a panic is likely to be the calmest reaction I have as we figure this out."

"And yet – you held my hand." He leaned back, giving her just enough space that she didn't feel like bolting. "You have a house?"

"And the dojo…" she scowled at him, leaning out of his hold to toss her hands into the air. "We don't even know ere we are going to live."

"My apartment has no sentimental value," Kenshin said, a smile growing behind his eyes. "How big is your water tank? I've been accused of using all the hot water before and you seem the type willing to assault a man with a shampoo bottle."

She pointed at him, eyes narrowing. "I see what you did there."

"I thought you might." His eyes were dancing now.

"Is this what I have to look forward to?" She asked. "You jumping from topic to topic, just to see how I respond? Don't think I don't see you laughing at me."

He laced their fingers together, his smile so _content_ she felt something ease in her chest she hadn't known was knotted. They still had a lot of talk about – her dad, his life before he ended up here, why he felt people should fear him, his freaking _age_ – but in that moment she realized it was going to work. It wasn't going to be easy, because nothing worth keeping ever was, but sitting on the couch with Kenshin she felt safe. _Content_. And the bone-deep trust, the warm spark of her own admiration that could grow into something more… was there.

Kissing the back of her hand, he pressed it against the faded scar on his cheek.

"Every day. For as long as we both shall live."

She thought she might be okay with that.

End

* * *

_**Please Comment.**  
_

So I hope you enjoyed this little two part story. I am very aware that there a lot of things I just hinted at, and that some things probably could have used more detailed information. But this story was meant to show the start of a relationship, how two adults would work to take responsibility for their situation, even if all the parameters were outside of their control. I hope I managed it.

I also wanted to say a quick thanks to everyone who took the time to review. I'm usually pretty terrible at responding on an individual reviews. But I read and consider each and every one. No review goes unappreciated. I had several reviewers who mentioned how long they had been reading and enjoying my stories, and I'm just as surprised as them at how long I've been writing. Thank you so much for sticking with me.

As always, thank you so much for reading.


End file.
